1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle information display device and a vehicle information display method for displaying the information of an object in a surrounding area of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The vehicle information display device is a device that detects an object in a surrounding area of a vehicle and displays information of the object. Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-119917 A discloses the following vehicle display device: the vehicle display device determines an image including a pedestrian based on the image shot by a camera and detects the pedestrian, and displays a pedestrian detecting frame surrounding the object such as the pedestrian in the display area, so as to emphatically display the object. In the vehicle display device, the moving amount and the moving direction of the object in appearance in the display area are forecasted based on the position change of the host vehicle and the object, and the range of the pedestrian detecting frame enlarges according to the forecasted moving amount and moving direction. By enlarging the range of the pedestrian detecting frame like this, the object can be emphatically displayed without deviating from the pedestrian detecting frame.
As described above, when the object is displayed as being surrounded by a pedestrian detecting frame or the like, if the position of the object in appearance in the display area changes along with the movement of the host vehicle, the display frame enlarges from the object along with the movement of the object in appearance. If the display frame enlarges from the object, there is a possibility that the driver of the host vehicle gazes the enlarged part of the display frame, and the driver takes his eyes off the object of interest. As such, the problem is: with the movement of the object in appearance in the display area, the driver may gaze the enlarging part of the display frame in some cases, thus, the driver may feel troublesome.